The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the usage of online services, from consumption of multi-media content, to ecommerce and financial services, to name just a few. Users often prefer to access the wide range of services with the same client device. However, the security requirements often vary greatly between the different services, from one end of the spectrum, like viewing a video file online, to the other end, like conducting banking transactions online. Current art lacks a coherent user-friendly offering that can reliably meet a large range of the security requirements of the different online services.